I Love You Sister
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: For: Madi, Primrose Everdeen was only 9. She wanted to get her big sister a Christmas present. She didn't have a whole lot of money though, so she tries to go as simple but as sweet as possible.


**The Convergence Secret Santa**

**For:** Madi  
**Penname:** krestra  
**Character:** Primrose Everdeen  
**Other Characters Used:** Katniss Everdeen  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre(s)**: Family, Friendship  
**Message to your person**: Merry Christmas Madi! I'm glad I'm gonna get to write for you! I hope you like the story! :D Again, Merry Christmas!

* * *

**I love you sister**  
_Primrose Everdeen was only 9. She wanted to get her big sister a Christmas present. She didn't have a whole lot of money though, so she tries to go as simple but as sweet as possible. _

Prim smiled, walking through the streets. She was going to use the small amount of money she had to buy Katniss a present for Christmas. But all the nice things were really really expensive and Katniss deserved something nice. The little girl sighed. She knew she would have to go home before Katniss got suspicious. Katniss would never let the little girl go out on her own, so Prim tried to be sneaky. As sneaky as possible.

She had walked around a little longer, before admiring the peppermint sticks. She barely afforded at least one. A peppermint stick for Katniss! Brilliant! She also picked some katniss plants. She snook the peppermint and roots into her bag before going back and walking back home. Luckily, Katniss wasn't home yet! What a relief for the little girl. She ran up to her room and put the peppermint and roots in a bag. Christmas day was the next day, but Prim knew Katniss would be home soon and hunting never took a break.

"Primrose?" her mother's small voice asked, "where have you been?"

"I went to get Katniss a Christmas present," Prim replied with a small smile.

Mrs Everdeen smiled, "that's sweet. I'm sure she'll like it."

"I hope so," Prim giggled as she heard the door open and immediately she knew it was Katniss.

Only a bit later, did they enjoy a meal and soon went to bed.

* * *

Christmas morning! Prim was excited. She looked at the peppermint stick and katniss roots for a little bit before finding some old newspapers to wrap them in. It wasn't wrapped very well, but it was alright. She put the crudely wrapped package back on the shelf before looking out the window for a bit, when she heard Katniss wake up. Prim smiled, getting the package, "morning Katniss!" her sweet little voice quipped.

"Morning Prim," Katniss couldn't help but smile but shielded her eyes from the light, "what are you doing up so early?"

"It's Christmas and I got you a present!" Prim giggled, getting the small package off the shelf and giving it to Katniss, "Merry Christmas!"

"Prim, you didn't have to..." Katniss was surprised but open it, smiling at what was in, "oh Prim..." she pulled out the peppermint stick and the katniss roots, "thank you."

"Your welcome! You're always being so nice and helping me so I wanted to do something nice for you," Prim said softly.

"Prim, how much did the peppermint cost? Surely, it wouldn't have been cheap," Katniss replied.

"It's alright," Prim smiled, "I wanted you to have a nice Christmas," the little Everdeen girl replied, hugging her big sister, "Merry Christmas Katniss."

Katniss smiled, hugging Prim back, "Merry Christmas Prim."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay is owned by Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx). All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

**The Roleplay: **With no idea why they're stuck on an odd planet, with seemingly no way home, a collection of fictional characters must band together to continue to ask themselves why they are there, and figure out exactly what the gigantic box dominating the world is for. Welcome to the Convergence.

The Convergence is a Multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Studios MCU, Percy Jackson, the Vampire Diaries, the Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergent and the Fox MCU! Check out the Link in the profile!


End file.
